


In Which There is Much Attempted Wooing

by hiirokumo



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirokumo/pseuds/hiirokumo
Summary: And so our two main protags are not so secretly harbouring feelings for each other, which is obvious to everyone else but themselves. Wil they end up happily ever after? Only time will tell.





	In Which There is Much Attempted Wooing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoSiriusRumme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/gifts).



> first time writing for ironwinter. open to criticism, i know i need it. anyhow, i hope it fulfills your request EchoSiriusRumme.

“Hey Stark! Barton’s having a pool party this weekend and you just earned a VIP pass courtesy of yours truly.”

Bucky’s smirk should not be that bright this early on a Monday morning. That same smirk is also making Tony’s stomach churn a bit, but that’s probably caused by his skipping breakfast that morning. No matter, he’ll just sneak an energy bar or two from Rhodey’s locker. Speaking of Rhodey-

“Earth to Tony Stark. Dude, you’re really out of it. Guess our session last night took a lot out of you, didn’t it?”

Oh no, that smirk is back. And it is only a few inches from his face, focus Tony focus.

“Barnes, you wouldn’t be able to handle me. This hot mess? This is what happens when I skip breakfast to work on my side project. Which was supposed to be a secret that I just blew- forget I said anything. Also, don’t call me Stark. That’s my father.”

Bucky holds up both his hands in a gesture of defeat.

“Alright, alright Tony. You know I’m just messing with you. Thanks for the tutoring last night. I’m feeling more confident for my Calc test this afternoon. But that party, you’re definitely coming with me and the gang. Gotta go, see you tonight for another round of tutoring.”

Bucky rushes off as the bell rings, giving Tony a two-fingered salute before disappearing among the throng of students.

“Hate to see you leave, but love to see you go.”

Tony startles as Rhodey’s cackling snaps him out of his trance.

“Warn a guy before you give him a heart attack next time, will you? And that is a terrible impression of me, I don’t sound like that. Much too whiney and uppity.”

Tony’s huffing earns him another round of uproarious laughter from Rhodey.

“You have to tone down the googly eyes Tones, your crush is getting a bit obvious.”

Rhodey ignores Tony’s indignant squawking and drags him towards their first class of the day.

“I even got you my special blueberry energy bars you love so much because a little birdie told me you skipped breakfast to work on your project.”

Rhodey stuffs the energy bars into Tony’s mouth before he can start going on a rant about how Pepper was not his keeper and she really should not be keeping such close tabs on what he does, a man needs his privacy.

“Morning Mrs. Dorian.”

The teacher grunts in response, her hands flying across the board. She points to two empty seats in the front row without even turning her head. Rhodey merely smiles even though he knows she wouldn’t see it. 

Tony immediately takes a seat without much prompting, cheeks stuffed full with energy bar. He narrows his eyes at Rhodey who is still grinning madly at him. Rhodey better watch his back, because retribution Tony-style is swift and comes swooping in at the most unexpected moments.  
____________________________________________________________________

“First time I ever answered Calc with confidence.”

Bucky plops into the seat across Tony and leans back, resting his feet on the table, grinning easily. Tony closes the book and slowly looks up at Bucky.

“So you’ll make good on your promise if you get a B?”

“What promise?”

“Uh uh uh, don’t feign short term memory loss to get out of it. A promise is a promise, Barnes.”

“And here I thought we were on first name basis already. When did we take a step back in this relationship? And no offense Tony, you’re damn smart and I’m pretty sure you’re born a genius but even you can’t make miracles and turn almost fails into B’s.”

Bucky’s easy smile slips and he stares off forlornly, probably comparing himself to his better peers.

Tony struggles to find the words to comfort him.

“You gotta have faith in yourself, Barnes-“ “It’s Bucky,”

“Alright. You gotta have faith in yourself Bucky. Even if you don’t, just have faith in me that I have faith in you. You’re not dumb, far from it-“ “I resent that,”

“I’m trying to lift your spirits, you numbskull. Stop interrupting and let me finish.”

“You’re not dumb. You’re just not utilising your brain power correctly when it comes to Calculus. Hopefully with what I’ve taught you and how I’ve taught you, your Calc grades will see an improvement. And like you promised, if you do get a B, you’re getting me something that only you have access to.”

“That sounds horribly ominous and why don’t I remember anything about this deal?”

Tony grins guiltily and Bucky’s brain starts coming up with all sorts of wild theories.

“That’s a story for another day but a deal is a deal and I even have it on recording,”

Tony mumbles something under his breath that was much too low for Bucky to pick up. He certainly had his reservations about shady deals that he can’t remember making, but it’s Tony and Bucky is pretty sure he can trust Tony with his life.

“Alright fine. A deal is a deal, and you have it on recording which makes it official right? Or something like that whatever, I trust you. But don’t be so confident that I can actually get a B. I feel good about it, but not that good.”

“That’s fine.”

Wow that smile can certainly melt hearts. Bucky’s little punk ass heart melted a bit, a testament to how melt-worthy Tony’s smile is.

“I almost forgot something. The party!”

“What party?”

“Now who’s feigning memory loss. I already told you earlier Tony. Hawkeye’s having a party this weekend and you’re invited as well.”

“Clint ‘Hawkeye’ Barton, star of the school’s archery team? I hardly even know the guy, I doubt he even knows my name. Why do you even want me to go to Hawkeye’s party anyway?”

Good question Tony. Why would Bucky even invite Tony to the party? It’s not like Tony would know anybody there. Sure the kid’s best friend is the football team captain, but Rhodey himself hardly ever goes to any of the parties thrown by the school jocks.

“Because you’re a lonely nerd whose only friend is the football captain and even then it’s because the both of you are neighbours? You need to get out more and get to know more people.”

One eyebrow is raised so high it disappears into Tony’s hairline. Bucky has spent enough tutoring sessions with Tony to understand what that expression means. Bucky's really lucky Pepper wasn't around today. He would've dropped dead from Pepper’s death glare.

“Okay, okay. Not a nerd. Just extremely gifted and socially selective. But seriously, you're a great guy. And socialising with other human beings is important as well Tony.”

“I've gotten along perfectly fine all my life with just Rhodey. And along the way one Pepper Potts somehow wormed her way in as well. Two is more than enough for me.”

Bucky pouts.

“I’m hurt. Am I not part of that small circle?” 

By this point of the conversation, Tony's attention has returned to the book in his hands.

“Contrary to whatever it is you think you look like when you pout like that, I’m pretty sure nothing you say or do can convince me to go to Barton’s party.”

Tony mutters something under his breath that was much too low for Bucky to catch.

“What was that? Something about me being a good friend to you?”

“I guess you can be considered part of my circle, it's not like it's an honour or anything. And a good friend? Far from it. But yes, I guess I can call you a friend.”

Bucky somehow missed the part where Tony sinks lower into his seat behind his book, his face a blotchy red to the tips of his ears as he mumbles something else.

“I got it! Tony, if I get that B, you're following me to the party.”

Tony sighs.

“You're very adamant about this aren't you? Fine. I'll go. But only if Rhodey's going.”


End file.
